The Suite Life of Zack, Cody, and Miley
by Yinyang1195
Summary: What happens when a popstar stays at a hotel with her friends and her dad? Read and find out!
1. We're Stayin' Where?

Miley: "WHAT!"

Robby: "I thought you'd like my idea."

Miley: "No, I said 'What' because this is so exciting! Us, Lilly, and Oliver in Boston for 2 whole months!"

_Lilly skateboards in._

Lilly: "WHAT!!! This is so cool!"

Robby: "And you know where we're stayin'?"

Miley & Lilly: "WHERE!?"

Robby Ray: "The Tipton Hotel!"

Lilly: "This is gonna be the BEST summer ever!"

_Jackson walks down_

Jackson: "I can't go."

Miley: "It just gets better and better!"

Robby: "Miley!"

Miley: "Sorry."

Robby: "Why? What's wrong?"

Jackson: "I entered a fish de-scaling contest! The prize is $1000!"

Robby: "Umm…ok…fine then…"

Jackson: "But I promise I'll drive down to Boston next week!"

Miley: "Alright. I'll just go call Oliver. C'mon, Lilly!

Lilly: "Ok!"

_They go upstairs. Miley dials Oliver's number and tells him about the trip. They go back downstairs to eat and in about 10 minutes Oliver comes in!_

Oliver: "I'm packed!"

Miley: "We're not leaving for two more days and the sleep over isn't 'till tomorrow!"

Oliver: "I know. I just wanted to leave my suitcase here so I don't forget it."

Robby: "Oliver, come join us! We're having Chinese!"

Lilly: (with food in her mouth) "It's GOOD!" (a piece of sesame chicken fell out of her mouth) "Oops."

Oliver: "Sure!"

_They all eat and talk about the trip._

Robby: "I forgot to mention the best part!"

Miley: "It gets better!?"

Robby: "Hannah's performing live at the Tipton!"

_Miley faints._

Robby: "Uhh…That went well!"


	2. Off To Boston!

** is the opening theme I made!!!**

_After the sleepover, they got up at 6am, had breakfast, and went to the airport. They arrived at Malibu Airport._

Lady: "Alright, Mr. Stewart, here are your boarding passes!"

Robby: "Thanks ma'am. Alright, let me check. Miley Rae Stewart!"

Miley: "Here!"

Robby: "Here you go. Lillian Ann Truscott!"

Lilly: "Here!"

Robby: "Here you go. Oliver Oscar Oken!"

Oliver: "Here!"

Robby: "And last but not least, Robby Ray Stewart! Let's see…8am. We still have an hour an a half. Let's get something to eat! That way, our stomachs will be full, so we won't have to have that nasty airplane food."

Miley: "Why couldn't we get business class!? They have great food!"

Robby: "Business class is too expensive for four people. Now come on!"

_They went down to the McDonald's at the airport. Lilly had a BBQ Snack Wrap, Miley had a Side Salad, Oliver had a cheeseburger, and Robby got a salad._

Robby: "Time to go!"

_They got on the plane. Oliver got a seat between two hot college girls and Lilly & Miley sat with each other with an empty seat next to them. Robby sat between an obese couple that did nothing but eat. About an hour had passed._

Robby: (to a flight attendant) "Ma'am, may I please sit back there with my daughter and her friend!? PLEASE!!!"

Man next to Robby: "Quiet, I'm tryin' to eat!"

Robby: "Well, I'm tryin' to live!"

Flight attendant: "Yes, go right ahead."

Robby: "THANK YOU!!!"

Miley: "Hey, daddy!"

Robby Ray: "Hey, Bud! Is it Ok if I sit next to you?"

Miley: "Sure!"

Lilly: "Mr. Stewart, how much longer!!!???"

Robby: "About an hour. I'm sure Oliver's enjoyin' the plane ride."


	3. Oliver's Got A Crush!

_They finally arrived in Boston. Unfortunately for Oliver, the girls (whose names were Amy and Cindy) were picked up by their boyfriends who threatened to beat Oliver up!_

Oliver: "Sorry!"

Lilly: "Don't worry, Oliver. I'm sure you'll find more girls here in Boston!"

Miley: "C'mon, you guys!"

_They got on a taxi and got to the Tipton._

Lilly: "This…"

Oliver: "…is…"

Miley: "Amazing! I remember staying here last year! Look, Daddy, there's Maddie! I'll go say 'Hi'!"

Robby: "Stop! Don't you remember? She was Hannah's friend, not Maddie's."

Miley: "Oops."

Oliver: "She's kind of cute!"

Miley: "Oliver!"

Oliver: "What? She is!"

----

_Meanwhile at the candy counter_

Maddie: "Hey, London, isn't that guy kind of cute?"

London: "Yeah, I guess. He doesn't look rich, so I won't date him! Go for it, girl!"

Maddie: "Huh?"

London: "Ask him out!"

Maddie: "Nah! Later, I guess!"

London: "Fine, then."


	4. Maddie's Date!

**Unlike the other chapters, this one shows what happens with Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Carrie, and Mr. Moseby.**

_Miley, her friends and Robby just arrived._

Cody: "Hey, look! Isn't that Hannah Montana?"

Zack: "No! Hannah Montana has blond hair! Plus, that girl looks nothing like Hannah Montana!"

Cody: "I guess so, but she does kind of look like her."

Maddie: "Nah! I'm friends with Hannah! So is London. I'd recognize her!"

London: "Maddie has a point. I mean, doesn't she always?"

Cody: (whispering) "Yeah and you don't."

London: "Huh?"

Cody: "I…said…uh…I heard that the schools having a High School Musical 2 play!"

London: "(gasps) Yay me!!!" (claps)

Maddie: "Let me guess: you want to play…"

London: "Sharpee!"

Maddie, London, & Zack: "SHARPAY!"

Maddie: "Whatever. Hey, maybe I should ask that boy out now."

Zack: "Is this 'so-called' boy named 'Zack'?

Maddie: "No. Actually, I don't even know him!"

Cody: "Maybe you should ask him to the Hannah Montana concert!"

Maddie: "Do you know how much tickets cost!? Well, I could ask Hannah! She gave me free tickets last summer!"

Zack: "Could you get us 4? We wanted to take Janice and Jessica to the concert."

Maddie: "I'll try! But first I have to ask that boy…LONDON, I CAN'T DO IT!!! HELP ME!!!"

London: "Just close your eyes and take three deep breaths."

Maddie: "Okay. 1…2…3!" (she opens her eyes to see Oliver standing there) "Hi!"

Oliver: "Could I get three candy bars…and…a date to next week's concert, maybe!?"

Maddie: "Sure and…SURE!!!"

Oliver: "Thanks! See you then!"


	5. At The Concert

**Hey, guys! I love the great reviews! Thanks so much!**

_It was the day of the concert. Oliver and Maddie were in the front row. Next to them were Zack & Jessica and Cody & Janice._

Janice: "Hannah Montana is awesome!"

Jessica: "Really awesome!"

Janice: "Really, really awesome!"

Jessica: "Really, really, rea…"

Zack: "Want some candy?" (shoves candy into Jessica's mouth)

Maddie: "Oliver, I can't believe you got us all backstage passes!"

Zack: "Maddie, didn't you say that you were gonna get the passes?"

Maddie: "Well…uh…shush, the concert's starting."

Announcer: "Now…the one…the only…HANNAH MONTANA!"

(crowd cheers)

_The music to "I Got Nerve" starts. She sings it. The song ends._

Hannah: "Alright, I'll be back in 5! Anyone with backstage passes, come back here!"

Maddie: "C'mon! Let's go!"

Hannah: "Hey, Maddie! I haven't seen you in months!"

Maddie: "Hi, Hannah! Meet my date, Oliver!"

Hannah: "Umm…Hi!"

Oliver: "Hello…Hannah Montana! It…is…so…nice…to…meet…you…which…I…have…never…done…before…"

Hannah: "Maddie, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Lola!"

Lola: "Hi!"

Zack: "Hi! Remember me? You ate cake off my shirt last time you came here!"

Hannah: "That was good cake!"

Cody: "I'm his twin brother. These are our dates Janice and Jessica."

Janice & Jessica: "Hello."

Announcer: "Now, HANNAH MONTANA!"

_She sings a few more songs and the concert ends. Maddie and Oliver walk up to Miley's family/friend's suite._

Maddie: "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

_Miley and Lilly are trying to watch through the peephole._

Oliver: "I'm here all summer."

Maddie: "Are you asking me to be…"

Oliver: "My girlfriend? The answer is yes!"

_Miley starts smiling and Lilly goes "EEP!"_

Maddie: "The answer is yes!"

_Oliver kisses Maddie goodbye and Maddie leaves. Oliver opens the door and Miley and Lilly fall._

Miley: "Uh-oh!"

Lilly: "We're busted!"


End file.
